Tres segundos antes de apagarte
by Wed Morsmordre
Summary: '¿Sabes? Voy a morir. Veo colores desconocidos, olores inexplorados, noto una sensación indescriptible... Me ha llegado la hora, estoy preparado para recibirla con los brazos abiertos y dedicarle una sonrisa.' — Evan Rosier.


_**Tres segundos antes de apagarte.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo aquel personaje y escenario mencionado es obra de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_**¿Sabes? Voy a morir. **_

**Tres. **

La vida pasa tan rápido… Sabes que va a acabar pero que a un estás respirando. Saboreas las últimas gotas de placer que te produce seguir observando. Te dices a ti mismo que resucitarás de entre los muertos, que volverás a la vida. Pero no es así. Tu destino está escrito y, en menos de tres segundos, vas a morir.

Tienes el corazón a cien por hora, pero no derramas ni una sola lágrima. Sabes que has vivido y experimentado más que cualquier otro a tu edad. Sabes que fuiste todo lo que los demás nunca fueron, que nadie será jamás. Eres, y dentro de poco: eras.

Poco a poco te desprendiste de las capas que te ocultaban, que mostraban una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos embaucadores. Siempre habrá alguien que te recuerde, tu mirada, tus palabras duras y frías, o tu sarcasmo. También quedará para siempre el diario en el que escribías cada noche cuando eras un niño asignado en la Casa de las serpientes, asignado a ser villano por naturaleza porque no aceptaban que simplemente fueses real, humano, como el resto de críos. Encontraste formas para expresarte, como pintar a la luz de la luna, y demostraste que eras más que un chico con una absurda marca tatuada en el brazo. Luchaste por ti, no por él, ni por ella, ni por buenos motivos. Ni siquiera creías del todo que era lo correcto. Lo hacías para sobrevivir, porque no te dejaron elegir tu camino.

Es probable que sigas existiendo, que no quede tu nombre en el olvido. Con suerte ella se acuerde de ti y con eso tengas suficiente. Porque te habías quedado prendado de una mujer, convirtiéndola en tu debilidad. Y también la habías condenado a seguir estancada en un pasado. ¿Importaba acaso eso? ¿Importaba ahora el color de su pelo? ¿El tacto suave de su piel o su multitud de pecas? No. No lo hacían.

Entonces te das cuenta que vida solo hay una, que quieres volver a empezar pero no puedes porque lo ves venir. Nadie va a salvarte. Los héroes se encargan de proteger a aquellos que tú corrompiste.

Retroceder es imposible, no tienes un botón para dar marcha atrás. Estás comenzando a prepararte, a sentir la muerte, a aceptarla.

**Dos. **

La vida es como una explosión de colores. A veces en negra, gris o algo más vistosa. La tuya normalmente era oscura, sin luz, sin brillo. Era tan parecida a tu pelo, a tus ojos. Tan parecida a ti mismo…

La gente nunca te dio una segunda oportunidad porque éstas nunca fueron buenas. Sinceramente, tampoco la merecías. Mataste, asesinaste, destrozaste… Hiciste todo lo que odian. Eras el enemigo brutal, letal y bestial.

A pesar de no sobrevivir, porque no vas a hacerlo, te quedas con un buen sabor de boca y sonríes, algo suave pero notable. Una señal. Pocas veces lo hacías. No era la clásica que utilizabas siempre que tenías algo en mente o querías conseguir algo, no. Era una mucho más sincera y llena de matices, que decía todo lo que nunca habías sido capaz de decir. ¿Qué se siente al morir, amor? Incluso podrías decir que es dulce, como todo lo que robabas. Que sepas que no te lo mereces, que deberías estar sufriendo como el que más, queriendo terminar de una maldita vez. Los segundos se detienen para ti, pero se producen rápidos para el resto. ¿Y qué va a ser de todo lo que dejaste sin atar? Porque, llegaste hasta aquí sabiendo que al final no subirías al siguiente nivel. Muchos cabos sueltos, muchas historias que tenías aún sin terminar, muchos cuadros sin pintar. Lo ibas a perder todo, ninguno de tus esfuerzos anteriores te han servido para nada. ¿Intentas luchar? ¿Es eso lo que haces? Ni lo pienses, no vas a conseguirlo, porque acaba de lanzar el hechizo que te está precipitando al vacío.

Aún no estás muerto. Aún ves, o quizás es todo una ilusión y nada de lo que esté sucediendo es real. Pero observas todo cuanto tienes a tu lado: caos. Personas inocentes muriendo, villanos cayendo, buenos venciendo… ¿Por qué tenían que ser ellos los que tuvieran la última palabra? ¿Por qué, por alguna razón, el destino siempre estaba de su parte? ¿Por qué no intentaban comprenderlos a ellos, en vez de juzgarlos? ¿Por qué no veían más allá de las marcas, más allá de los ojos? Se darían cuenta que solo eran humanos mortales, luchando por lo que creen correcto o por sí mismos. Viéndolo por ese punto no les hacía seres tan horribles, ¿a qué no?

**Uno. **

Sigues empeñándote en seguir con vida, ¿realmente es lo que quieres? Recapacita. No vas a hacerlo. Está acabando para ti, es la hora. Vas a morir, amor. Y vas a hacerlo de la misma forma que murieron todos aquellos que mataste. Sé que no te arrepientes, sé que si pudieras estarías riéndote. Sé que crees que todo gira a tu alrededor y que en cuanto cierres los ojos, su estúpida guerra habrá terminado.

Piensas ahora en los malos momentos que la vida te hizo pasar. La pérdida de tu familia, de tus amigos, la de ti mismo… Las caídas, los golpes, la piedra que siempre estaba en tu camino. Ya no volverás a sufrir. Todo eso se irá, desvanecerá, como en su momento pasará contigo. Queda poco, aguanta. Ahora quieres acelerar el tiempo, más rápido, más, más… pero no puedes. Sigue pasando todo muy despacio. Disfruta tus últimos momentos, niño de los ojos negros, porque no volverás a ver la luz. Ni a sentir, porque ¡oh, no puede ser! ¡Un mortífago con sentimientos! ¿Por qué cabeza pasa eso? ¡Se supone que eres el chico malo sin corazón! ¡Se supone que vas a serlo hasta después de tu muerte!

Sigues resistiéndote a morir, no quieres ir hacia sus brazos. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que temes, amor? Solo son tres segundos antes de apagarte.

Ya lo entiendes, ya me comprendes. Descubres que tengo razón y miras al vacío, esperando que el segundo termine para ir a recibirla con los brazos abiertos. En realidad es solo una vieja amiga. Puedes pensar que volverás a ver a todos aquellos que amaste y te fueron arrebatados, si quieres tener un final feliz. O, simplemente, no esperarte nada, y tener un final real. Eres inteligente y eliges lo último, porque es lo que eres.

Aquí está… sh. Mantente en silencio. No pienses, resultas muy molesto. Pon la mente en blanco, mira hacia el cielo, observa la oscuridad. Ya sé que estás como en casa, que lo ves todo distinto justo ahora. Y, al fin, determinas cuál es la solución a todos los problemas y los vicios, sin quererlo si quiera. Podría quedar genial decir en el último segundo de tu vida alguna frase épica y brillante que se te ocurra en este mismo instante. Pero no tiene sentido alguno. Tienes que expresar lo que eres, lo que sentiste, lo que viviste y lo que viste morir. Toda tu persona tiene que estar reflejada en una frase. O palabra. Esa es la clave.

Solo dijiste: _Evan Rosier_.

Cerraste los ojos y, al fin, de pronto te invadía un color desconocido, un olor inexplorado, una sensación indescriptible. Por tus labios no brotó nada más, tus ojos negros dejaron de brillar. Ya no veías, ni oías, ni sentías… No podías hacer nada. Como bien dijiste: ibas a morir. Eso fue lo que pasó.

Si tu vida estuviese escrita en una espalda sería en la mía.


End file.
